


Breakdown

by cofax



Series: Life During Wartime [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Life During Wartime drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few days after "Cheating the God of Fire". Beta by mn_x.

The truck isn't going to start again. The noise it made was the sound Mulder had heard in his dreams, back when he dreamed about invasion, death, fire. Before the end came silently, slipping in through the back, while he worried about shapeshifting dogs and the connection between graffiti and alchemy. While he should have been paying attention.

He looks sideways at his partner, still asleep against the passenger door, despite the noise. They will have to walk, and  
it's bitterly cold outside. His patchy beard will have icicles on it within an hour. 

He exits the truck silently, leaving Scully to a few more minutes of sleep. He will prepare the packs for the hike ahead.  
It's all he can do for her, in this world flayed by wind, chased by death. 

They will find their haven today; it's only ten more miles. And then he can rest. Or sleep in the snow until the spring.


End file.
